The present invention is generally in the field of antennas.
Typical tapered slot antennas (TSAs) are broad band (BB) antennas having high gain and directive characteristics at upper frequency ranges, and reduced gain and omni directional characteristics at lower frequency ranges. At higher frequencies, typical TSAs have directive beamwidth patterns corresponding to narrow half power (−3 dB) beamwidths.
TSA arrays require individual TSAs to overlap beamwidths to provide complete coverage. Thus, typical TSA arrays require an increased number of typical TSAs due to the relatively narrow 3 dB beamwidth of individual typical TSAs at higher frequencies, which can increase the array weight.
A need exists for concave TSAs having increased horizontal and vertical 3 dB beamwidths at higher frequencies, increased gain and increased bandwidth.